Mistelinoksien sota
by 18swan27
Summary: Hauskaa joulua kaikille! Narutomainen joulutarina, joka sisältää NaruHinaa, suloisia hetkiä, sekä hauskoja kommelluksia.


Name: Mistelinoksien sota (A/N: juu, mistähän tuo tuli...)

Disclaimer: En omista Narutoa (valitettavasti). Kaikki kunnia kuuluu Masashi Kishimoto-senseille. Minä vain vähän leikin...

Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke ja Kakashi menevat viettämään joulua muiden Konohalaisten kanssa. Juhlat ovat kestäneet vasta pari minuuttia ja kaikki on aivan sekaisin. :)

A/N: Heipä hei vaan! Tämä on ensimmäinen tarina, jonka tänne julkaisen, joten olkaapa hyvä. Kirjoitellut omia tarinoita olen jo varmaan kolmevuotta ja risat. :D Mutta tätä kirjoittaessani kirjoitin vain, jos tiedät mitä tarkoitan. Eli ei mitään järkevää ollut mielessä x') Yritin tehdä hahmoista luonteeltaan niin samanlaiset, kuin alkuperäisestikin. **Palautetta saa antaa **=)

"_Kulkuset, kulkuset, riemuin helkkäilee..."_

"Hei, Naruto! Olisitko edes hetken hiljaa!"

"Sori, Sakura-chan, mutta nyt on joulu! Rentoudu vähän!"

"Mattaku..." Pinkkitukkainen kuusitoistavuotias tyttö huokaisi ja pysähtyi. Hän yritti putsata lunta viitastaan, mutta se oli suorastaan sanottuna turhaa. Sitä mukaan mitä puhtaammaksi hän sai sitä putsattua, satoi uutta puuteri lunta tilalle. _Koskahan tämäkin oikein loppuu_, hän mietti ja katseli jalkoihinsa. Lunta ylsi jo reilusti yli polvien. Nyt hänen uudet sukkahousunsa olivat läpimärät, kunhan lumi vain sulaisi. Eikä se edes ollut pahinta...

Sakura katsoi murhaavasti taakseen samanikäiseen poikaan, joka tosin käyttäytyi ennemminkin kuin kuusivuotias. Kyseessä oleva poika hyppelehti ympäriinsä laulaen samalla kaikkia mieleensä tulevia joululauluja. Hän sitten ei osannut olla hiljaa.

"Kuules nyt, Naruto! Etkö tiedä sellaista termiä kuin joulunrauha?" tyttö murahti. Poika hätkähti hieman ja vaikeni. Mutta vain toviksi. Pian tämä nauroi vanhaa tuttua nauruaan, jonka Sakura oli oppinut tuntemaan jo kovin hyvin.

"Maa, ehkäpä", poika käkätti ja nosteli jalkojaan lumihangessa, saaden lumen pöllähtelemään ärtynyttä tyttöä päin. "Mutta etkö sinä ole kuullut termiä 'joulu on vain kerran vuodessa'"

Sakura päästi ihmettelevän äänen. Mitä tämä idiootti nyt ajoi takaa? Hän oli juuri kohottamassa nyrkkiään valmiina lyömään, kun takaa yllättäen kuului yskähdys. Sydän hypähti tytön rinnassa, kun tämä kääntyi lennähtäen tulijoita kohti. Tätä hän oli odottanut tämän koko ajan. Koko sen pitkän kymmenminuuttisen Naruton kanssa!

"Sasuke-ku~n!" hän liversi ja hypähti vakavan näköisen pojan kaulaan. Sasuke kähähti ja yritti työntää takertujaa pois. Naruto tuhahti välinpitämättömästi.

"Älä... Sakura..."

"Aina yhtä pirteitä", kähähti laiska ääni. Hopeatukkainen Kakashi katseli heitä vuoronperään kirjansa takaa.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto huudahti syyttävästi. "Olette myöhässä! Taas!"

"Vari, vari." opettaja laittoi kirjansa pois ja katsahti heitä jokaista vuorotellen. "No niin, oletteko valmiita?"

Naruto suoristautui täyteen pituuteensa ja astui ystäviensä vierelle hymyillen ikuista hymyään. "Takuulla!"

Sensei sulki ainoan näkyvillä olevan silmänsä ja avasi sen sitten taas. Tällä kertaa jokainen hänen nuori oppilaansa hymyili. Enemmän tai vähemmän. _Hyvä_, hän ajatteli ja hymyili itsekkin. _Ehkäpä tämä joulu onnistuukin._

Nelikko astui sisään suureen huoneeseen, josta kuului kovaa mekkalaa. Kaikki muut näyttivät olevan jo paikalla. Naruto ei ollut pysyä housuissaan, kun hän näki sen ruuan määrän, joka heitä odotti.

"Hahah. paljon kinkkua, porkkanalaatikkoa, kalaa, lihapullia ja mikä parasta, raamenia!"

Sakura joutui taas huokaisemaan pojan typeryyttä. Miten muka Raamen liittyi jouluruokaan?

"Baka..." kuiskasi Sasuke samalla kuin riisui viittaansa naulakkoon.

"Sakura-saaaan!" Heidän ohitsensa välähti jokin vihreä. Se oli heidän vanha tuttunsa, paksukulmakarvainen, Rock Lee! Sakura oli juuri sanomassa tervehdyksensä, kunnes päättikin perääntyä inhosta. Pojan kädessä oli jotakin, joka näytti pelottavasti mistelinoksalta ja jota hän piteli päänsä yläpuolella.

"Tämä on meidän nuoruutemme joulu, Sakura-san!" hän julisti ja sai Sasukenkin perääntymään. Ehkäpä tyhmyys oli tarttuvaa. Paitsi sehän oli jo muutenkin myöhäistä... Poika katseli lannistuneena raamenia ahmivaa blondia.

"Sallithan minun suudella sinua tämän nuoruuden intohimon symbolin alla!"

"Eeh?" Sakura älähti ja perääntyi seinään, uniikin näköisen pojan seuratessa huulet töröllään. "Mi-minä jätän väliin!"

Naruto oli jo syönyt suurimman osan tarjolla olevasta raamenista ja pyytänyt lisää raamen-ossanilta, kun hän huudahti nähdessään Sakuran ja Leen huulikamppailun. "HUAA! Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi Sakura-chanille, dattebayo!"

Juuri kun hän oli juoksemassa tilanteeseen, törmäsi joku häneen ja kaatoi hänet kumolleen. Yrittäessään nousta, poika tunsi, että joku oli hänen päällään. "Varoisit vähän... ah, Hinata!"

Ujo tyttö oli punainen kuin tomaatti. Hän oli Naruton päällä melko säädyttömässä asennossa jalat harallaan pojan molemmin puolin ja kasvot vain sentin päässä toisistaan.

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto-Kun-n!"

Edes Naruto ei mahtanut itselleen mitään, vaan punastui hempeän vaaleanpunaiseksi. Tyttö hänen päällään oli melko kaunis... ja... ja...

"Voooi, katsohan noita, Choji", sanoi laiska ja harvinaisen tuttu ääni. Naruto ja Hinata vilkaisivat molemmat yhtäaikaan ylös ja näkivät Shikamarun seisovan heidän yllään mistelinoksa kädessään pirullisesti hymyillen. Vähän matkan päässä seisoi lihava Choji, syöden kokonaista kinkkua yksinänsä. Molemmat punastuivat yhä enemmän. Hinata näytti olevan taas pyörtymisen rajalla.

"Shikamaaruuuu", Naruto venyytti syyttävästi. Niin sanottu nero vain jatkoi hymyilemistä ja naputteli jalallaan lattiaa.

"No, kauanko teillä vielä menee?" hän kysyi ja sai Hinatan henkäisemään ja ponnistamaan itseään ylös pojan päältä. Mutta poika laski jalkansa tämän selkään ja painoi tämän takaisin Naruton päälle.

"Mi-mitä meinaat?" Naruto änkytti, mikä oli hyvin harvinaista hänelle.

Sasuke hymähti pilkallisesti. "Dobe..."

"Häh! Kuka on muka tyhmä? Tule tänne sanomaan!"

"Mielelläni en, tyttöystäväsi saattaisi vaikka suutahtaa."

"Mikä?"

"Ty-tyttöystävä?" Hinata tärisi hermostuksesta. Hän tiesi mitä kaikki odottivat heidän tekevän, mutta ei ollut varma pystyikö siihen. Mitä jos hän olikin huono tai pyörtyisi tai ehkäpä...

Hänen ajatuksensa pysähtyivät siihen pisteeseen, kun hän tunsi lämpimän henkityksen aivan kasvojensa edessä. Naruto oli hyvin lähellä häntä. Hetkessä pehmeät huulet painautuivat hänen omiinsa. Tuntui kuin koko maailma olisi vienyt hänet mukanaan. Vatsassa kiersi kivuliaasti, mutta samalla niin ihanasti, ja päässä jylläsi vain yksi ajatus: Naruto.

"Aw", Ino sanoi, kun näki ketkä kaksi olivat tositoimissa lattian tasalla. Jokainen katsoja hätkähti hämmästyksestä, kun näkivät kuinka parin suudelma syveni syvenemistään ja piteni pitenemistään. Hinata ei pyörtynyt vaan painautui yhä lähemmäksi ja lähemmäksi, ja Naruton käsi tuntui vaeltavan hieman väärille alueille.

Kakashi, joka oli ollut nuorten pelleilyn ajan hiljaa, punastui myöskin ja perääntyi joulukuusen luona odottavan Yamaton ja Sain luokse. Kaksikko tuijotti häntä kummissaan, kun tämä hykerteli ja punasteli kuin pikkutyttö nähtyään idolinsa. "Kuulkaas, tajusin juuri, että olen varmaan ikuisesti neitsyt..."

"Kuulkaa, Konoha!" Tsunade huusi noustessaan pöydälle. Jokainen keskeytti puuhansa, jopa Hinata ja Naruto, ja kuuntelivat mitä viidennellä Hokagella oli sanottavaa heille. "Nyt kun kerran olemme tulleet viettämään tätä juhlaa yhdessä kaikkien kanssa, pyytäisin teitä kaikkia laulamaan mukana perinteisen Konohan joululaulun! Kaikki tuntevat sanot! Ikuso!"

_"Konoha nyt koristeltu, _

_joulu on jo ovella._

_Raamenia ripustettu,_

_ompi Hokage patsailla."_

_"HYVÄÄ JOULUA KAIKILLE!"_


End file.
